Jak and Daxter: Innocent Betrayal
by Krimzon-Yakkow026
Summary: Now that the Metal Head battle was presumed to be over, Keira is innocently thrown through a mind-poisoning, 'do-or-die' trial from her unknown past against her beloved Jak. I don't wanna give the plot away, so please excuse the bad summaryo.O! R&R! Ch. 3
1. Frozen

Krimzon_Yakkow026: Hey everybody! This is my first Jak II fic ever, so I hope you like it! This is just chapter numero uno so if it doesn't have too much action, I'm sorry!! It's just the first chapter! And I put Horror in the genres because that's what it mostly is. Maybe not in this chapter, but there will be, even if it's mild! Please review with comments, suggestions, and whatnot! Thanks!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Jak II ® or related characters, they're © Naughty Dog! I wish I did own a yakkow though. THEY'RE TOO CUTE!! ^__^  
  
~*~*~  
  
-Innocent Betrayal-  
  
Chapter One: Frozen  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sun was only but a light gray circle in the sky hidden behind layers of thick snow clouds as a wintry dusk fell upon Haven City. The first snowstorm of the winter season had just started to flake its ice crystals upon the town, but the white powder was quickly accumulating. It was a beautiful way to encourage the holiday spirit with Christmas only three days away and that night being the first night of Hanukkah. Besides, everyone couldn't resist feeling cheerful with the sight of the beautiful snowflakes floating peacefully onto the ground just in time for the holidays. That is, everyone except Keira, the city's top zoomer mechanic and daughter of the green sage.  
  
Keira held her coat tight around her body with every attempt to keep warm as she walked from the race garage to the Naughty Ottsel. With the threat of blizzard-like conditions, Governor Ashelin thought it best to keep the airways clear of zoomer traffic, so if Keira was going to meet her friends and Ashelin herself at the bar in time, she was going to have to walk. What a way to end her exhausting day at the garage, when she barely had enough strength to keep her eyes open, let alone walk the three miles to the saloon.  
  
With snow crunching under her modest black boots, Keira tried to keep her goal ahead of her. Besides, whatever she was meeting her pals at the Naughty Ottsel for had to be important; governor Ashelin had called the get- together. But was it really worth a burdensome voyage through a land that resembled the North Pole on five hours of sleep and eleven hours of work?! Keira sure hoped so.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile in the Naughty Ottsel, Jak, Ashelin, Brutter, and Sig gathered around the front counter of the bar. They sipped from their drinks as they watched Daxter dust the Metal Head head trophy mounted on the wall ahead of them, all musing about the day three weeks ago when Jak earned the prize itself.  
  
"Sure is a beauty ain't it?" Daxter muttered sarcastically as he finished polishing the dead Kor's razor sharp teeth. He momentarily hung the cleaning rag by his side and looked at the other four for a reaction.  
  
"Must've took a lot to bag that fat ass, eh cherry?" Sig inquired, looking back and forth between the Kor head and Jak. He picked up his drink and took a swig, ending his swallow in a sigh. "Took a lot of balls, Jak. You and your chili pepper rodent."  
  
"Yeah, Jak," Ashelin agreed, solemnly nodding her head. "If it wasn't for you, this city, these people wouldn't be alive right now. I owe this city to you, really." Ashelin smiled, which was really rare for her. "But of course," she added, replacing her smile with a playful snarl, "I could've took him in three-fourths the amount of time you did! I'd have his ass bought and wrapped before you even pulled your gun out."  
  
Jak grunted and shook his head. "Yeah, right. Now I see why you and Torn go so well together. Way too over-confident, ain't that right Dax?"  
  
Daxter, who had returned to cleaning, shrugged. "I dunno, Jakkie, I think I'd root for the chicka! She's got the *assets* to beat anything, if you know what I mean."  
  
Brutter furrowed his brows. "Brutter thinks Jak would win. Me KNOWS he wins. Because he win! Ashelin never fight a Metal Head leader, no no no!"  
  
Ashelin gawked. Her voice was irritated when she said, "Like I couldn't! I wanna see a Lurker battle a Metal---"  
  
"Okay, okay, let's not get out of hand people. All that matters is the Metal ass is dead, and we've got a prize to show it. A damn big one at that," Jak muttered.  
  
"No, a HIDEOUS one at that! This thing's UGGGGGLLLLLLYYY!!!!" Daxter commented as he made a queasy face at the dead head. "It's almost like that freakin' beast is still alive, with its teeth and eyes and whatnot!"  
  
The discussion was broken by the jingle of the Christmas bells that were hung on the front entrance. The whole lot turned to the door to see a snow dusted, frost bitten, exhausted Keira walk feebly into the bar. Her feet were so cold that she could barely move them and her green hair was so frosted, it almost looked white.  
  
Jak leaped off of his stool and ran over to a near-frozen Keira, who half-heartedly greeted him with an unconvincing smile. "It was a long, cold, walk," Keira said in a tone of voice that said 'that's an understatement'. She hung her coat on a rack near the door and scuttled as fast as she could over to the bar.  
  
Jak sighed sympathetically as he rubbed Keira's shoulders to keep her warm, coming as a surprise to both the green-haired young woman and the blonde hero himself. Jak blushed when he noticed Keira jumped with his contact, and immediately backed away in embarrassment.  
  
Ashelin tilted her head. "I'm sorry, but I had to close the airways. Safety reasons and such. But since when can't Keira brave the mile to this bar?" she asked, somewhat jokingly, but also somewhat concerned.  
  
Keira moaned as she launched herself up onto a stool. "I dunno, I guess it's just been a long day at the garage. Besides, it's snowing, and the walk is THREE miles," she mumbled. The young woman laid her head down on her arms as she leaned on the counter, staring up at the cleaning ottsel.  
  
"What happened to the spunky Keira that we knew and loved so well?" Sig joked as he tapped a random beat on the counter. "Especially cherry here," the waterlander added tauntingly. Jak threw him a death glare and was relieved that Keira hadn't noticed Sig's sly joke.  
  
Keira shrugged and a small yawn escaped from her cheeks. "Ughh," she moaned, "it's just one of those days."  
  
Ashelin sighed contentedly. "Well, now that we're all here, I can all tell you about the holiday formal dinner Torn and I are having in the palace, which is the reason I *forced* you guys here tonight."  
  
Daxter's eyes widened as he gawked at Ashelin's words. "Ooh! Dinners! Formal dinners! Sounds fun, when is it? Will there be lots of girls there? Mmm, what about chocolate, chocolate's good! Formal, too! Will I have to wear a suit? Will the girls wear skimpy dresses? How about the---"  
  
Just then, Sig grabbed Daxter by the scruff of his neck fur and clapped his hand around the ottsel's mouth. "Would you shut up, squirrelly ass? My God!" Sig roared. Daxter squirmed in the man's grasp, his muffled voice shouting protests and curses. Sig rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I don't pull my peace maker out on you!"  
  
Ashelin cleared her throat as if to say 'can I continue'. "It's tomorrow night, and yeah it's formal. We, as in Torn and I will be announcing our plans for rebuilding the city and you can bring a date if you want to. Bring any one else you wish to, too. Everyone's going to be there."  
  
Jak's ears reddened as he looked over to Keira, knowing well that he wanted to bring her with him, and hoping that she felt the same. But when he looked at her she was off in a daze, probably too tired to listen to Ashelin. But she did hear her invite as she tried to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Brutter invited to party?! Yay! He will come! Brutter likes parties!" the Lurker exclaimed to Ashelin, acting overjoyed. It wasn't common that a Lurker was invited to a party, let alone the governor's dinner.  
  
"We all know who will be going together," Sig said with a hint of instigation in his voice. He threw Jak and Keira a wink, to which Jak returned with a scowl but Keira barely noticed.  
  
"Okay, then, everyone's going," Ashelin checked, and was returned with agreeing nods and joyful mumbles. Everyone seemed pleased with the new holiday plans. "Well, since we're all here, Dax, and the news is out, why donchya get some drinks for us? It's on me." Daxter nodded and grabbed out some drinks, passing them around.  
  
Keira shook herself out of her daze and asked, "So, what did I miss while I was on the winter land trek over?"  
  
Daxter grunted as he sipped out of a bottle of Samuel Adams. "Nothing, really. We were just talking about the big beast here," Daxter rolled his eyes and pointed to Kor. "Sure is a beauty, isn't it."  
  
Jak furrowed his eyebrows and put his bottle down. "You wouldn't be saying that if you beat his ass. You'd be damn proud of it, Daxter," the hero explained.  
  
Ashelin stared up at the beast with suspicious eyes. "I dunno, the thing's creepy, if you ask me. Better looking than the rodent here though." Ashelin squinted as she compared Daxter to the head. "Yeah, much better."  
  
Daxter bit his tongue. Oh, he wanted to rebuke that Ashelin like there was no tomorrow. But she was the governor and all.  
  
Keira sighed shakily as she looked up uneasily at the Metal Head. There was just something strange about it that made her feel terribly uncomfortable. Like every time she looked at it, the head gave off some kind of air that sent chills down her spine. Some kind of air that made her feel really dark and distant. An air that made her want to---  
  
"Keira?"  
  
She snapped around and suddenly noticed that all eyes were on her.  
  
"Keira," Jak said cautiously as he leaned towards her, "are you okay?"  
  
Keira looked confused. "Umm, why do you ask?" She looked into Jak's eyes, eager for an answer.  
  
"Keira, you were shaking really hard, and I'm not sure if it's because you're cold," Ashelin explained as she looked worriedly at Keira's dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Yeah, Keir, your eyes were locked pretty intently on that Metal Head," Daxter added as he bounded over to Keira and looked at her face. "And your pupils are all small. Creepy!"  
  
Keira looked around at the worried faces and looked back at the Kor head. Suddenly, her vision became unfocused and blurry and her breath grew short. Her eyes rolled back in her head and the last thing she saw before she passed out was the fierce, deathful scowl of Kor.  
  
-To Be Continued- 


	2. Parasite

Yay! I finally finished this chapter! W00t w00t! Thanks to all my reviewers! *Teardrop* I LOVE YOU GUYS! So do my yakkows *huggles yakkows* I'm so happy people actually read this! I'm not the best at writing horror, but this idea's been stuck in my head for way too long! Besides, it's a new experience writing scary stuff, and practice makes better! But if you have any comments, suggestions, etc. please R+R! *Thanks Amandaxter, Squabbit, Dahiem, Shark, Darkleena, Liger703, and Slaughtermaw for the reviews! *  
  
Disclaimer: Jak II ® and all related characters ©Naughty Dog! *bows to ND*  
  
PS- *blah* dream (if it isn't obvious enough ;)) "~blah~" mysterious voice! BUWAHHAHAHMOO!  
  
~*~*~  
  
-Jak and Daxter: Innocent Betrayal-  
  
Chapter Two: Parasite (another one-word chapter! XD)  
  
~*~*~  
  
*The surrounding walls were dark and endless, but at the same time had no beginning. No beginning and no end. Everything was dark. Blank, but pitch black. There was no horizon or heavens, just a continuous shade of deadness. An arrangement of eerie notes sounded from every direction, the sound much similar to that of a lone acoustic guitar, giving off an almost demented feeling to the unnatural atmosphere. Neon swirls of what looked like Dark and Green Eco vortexes twisted unceasingly, contrasting against the black surroundings as they danced their deranged dance, twisting and turning through the other colored Eco but avoiding contact at all costs. A low, grumbling, ferocious growl echoed off the non-existent walls in time with the manic music.  
  
Then, without warning, the Eco spirals paused their swirling and slowly drifted into a long chain of alternating colored Eco, entwined in a string of deathly purple and green. It caught fire and combusted almost immediately in a blaze of black fire. The crazed music died away as the flame of the two conflicting Ecos emitted a flash of blinding white. When the light faded, it revealed a lethal jaw of jagged, razor sharp teeth.  
  
The mouth of a monster.  
  
Out of the mouth came a slur of an unintelligible language in a threatening tone. At that moment, a creature could be seen climbing, slithering, and oozing from the monster's throat accompanied by a gagging, nauseating sound. It was a snake-like creature, a death purple in color, but its transparent skin exposed a bubbling, fizzing, dark substance inside it. The substance was none other than Dark Eco. The 'snake' also had piercing teeth, and was over a foot long.  
  
As it pulled the end of its tail off of the monster's tongue, leaving a trial of what looked like black blood behind, the creature hissed hysterically, muttering in the same language of the monster. Revenge was obvious in its black, soulless eyes. Rearing its ugly, slim head, it opened its mouth, teeth dripping Dark Eco, preparing to snap and never let go. *  
  
~*~  
  
Keira stirred and her eyelids weakly fluttered open, a strong feeling of panic and paranoia washing over her. Her emerald eyes, which looked more like cat's eyes with her narrow pupils, darted frenziedly at her surroundings. She was in her apartment above the race garage, lying stiffly atop her cot-like bed. How'd she get there? Hadn't she just passed out in the Naughty Ottsel after glancing at Kor's head with his ugly blue skin and tentacles? But then she remembered the dream . . .  
  
"The snake!" she gasped in a panicked voice, lighter then the flurries falling outside her window as she snapped up in her bed.  
  
Jak cautiously walked from the corner of Keira's room to her bedside. "What snake? What are you talking about Keira?" he asked, a little concerned with Keira's sudden outburst, but also relieved that she was finally awake.  
  
Keira was a bit startled when Jak walked up, having not seen him when she first looked around the room. And now when she took a second glance, she saw Daxter and Ashelin in the shadows of her dimly lit room as well.  
  
"Umm . . . " Keira stalled. What was she going to do, tell them about her deranged dream, with the snake and the monster maw and exploding eco? They would think she was mental. Besides, it was only a dream.  
  
Jak repeated, "What's wrong, Keir?" He sat at the end of Keira's bed, and looked into her terrified eyes, deciding that she was definitely shaken up.  
  
Keira sighed a very, very shaky breath. She glanced up at Jak's face, the nooks of his soft features casting shadows on the brightness of his childlike facade. "It was . . . It was nothing, just a dream is all," she said, fake confidence not doing a good job masking the urgency in her voice.  
  
"Just a dream," Jak sighed, holding Keira's gaze a bit longer than she would've liked, forcing her to turn away in shame. Jak wasn't convinced by what Keira had said, but decided not to fight it. But Keira could tell as sneaked another glance at Jak that he didn't believe her. A new feeling of guilt soon fell over her, having just lied to him.  
  
Ashelin stepped forward, causing both Jak and Keira to look at her. "Are you alright now, Keira? I can't seem to figure out why you passed out," she said as she tapped her hand on her hip, her finger mindlessly gliding over her brilliant silver pistol that was holstered in her belt.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was just tired, but I'm fine now," Keira explained rather nervously as she ran her fingers through her exotically colored hair.  
  
Jak, Daxter, and Ashelin were not persuaded. No one shook like mad in a trance-like state, eyes locked with a dead metal head and pass out because they were tired. But none of the three wanted to push the matter, what with Keira being as unstable as she was.  
  
Daxter, who had actually remained quiet the whole time, leapt up onto Keira's bed. "Well, you should feel better, you were out of it the whole way over here in the hellcat cruiser! And you sure were missing out on sumpin' 'cause you were in Jak's arms the whole time! If only your father saw that, he'd be mad as hell!"  
  
Jak and Keira slightly blushed and threw each other a simultaneous glance.  
  
Ashelin rolled her eyes. "Listen, I really have to get back to the palace. Torn's waiting for the meeting we planned. Him being so stubborn, I wouldn't risk staying longer," she said plainly as she headed for the door that led to the race garage below.  
  
Daxter sniggered. "A meeting, eh? Going to get some *business* taken care of?" he mocked, his orange tail swaying back and forth as he raised a furry eyebrow.  
  
Ashelin scowled. "I'd shut up if I were you, squirrel ass, because if Torn were here he'd beat the shit out of you. I would too, but I have more important things to do. Besides, it would be improper behavior for the governor," she growled and turned on foot out of the room, leaving Jak, Daxter and Keira behind.  
  
Jak and Keira spent almost a full minute staring at each other, like they were talking without words. After a while Jak shook his head out of the stare. "Maybe you should get some more sleep, Keira. It'd be best," Jak offered as he stood up and Daxter hopped onto his shoulder. "You wouldn't want to be feeling sick or get a cold from the snow. The dinner's tomorrow night."  
  
Keira nodded silently but hid her dread to be by herself, and Jak half-smiled as he turned on heel out of the door. "I'll let you rest then," Jak called as he walked out of the door and held up a hand to say goodbye.  
  
Keira anxiously bit her lip as she heard Jak's footsteps fade away. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to risk another bad dream. Her last one was too real, and still she felt the eeriness that the serpent creature could be lurking around in her room, just waiting for the opportune moment to slither out and kill her.  
  
Still as a statue, Keira sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. "It was just a dream," she reassured herself as she took a deep breath and leaned her chin on her smooth knees. She jumped with every little noise she heard, and wished that Jak were still with her. She considered staying up until the sun rose, but dismissed the idea. It was only midnight. She felt so immature with her childish fears of nightmares and monsters, but this didn't feel like any ordinary bad dream.  
  
"Ugh!" Keira growled as she slammed her head into her pillow. "I'm pathetic!" She buried her face into her covers, thinking that she shouldn't loose sleep over such a trivial cause. "Jaakkk. . . " she whined, obvious fear in her frightened voice. She gazed out of her window and could see Jak's muscular silhouette as he walked with Daxter into the distance. "I wish you were here," Keira moaned. Talking out loud made her feel a little more comforted, like if there was anyone, or anything, lurking around they would know she was there and awake.  
  
"~But I already know you're here. I've been waiting a long time.~"  
  
Keira shot up in her bed and looked around. Was she hearing voices inside her head?! She leapt off her bed and pulled open a drawer on her nightstand, pulling out a black compact hand pistol with only three bullets. Her hand shook violently as she loaded them into the barrel.  
  
"~Now I have finally found you, young one. The dark warrior will soon have a match; the will to fight it is in your blood. If only is it stimulated will you fulfill the destiny.~"  
  
Keira moaned a high-pitched whine of pure terror. The voice, it sounded exactly like the Dark serpent in her dream, but Keira could understand it. "I don't know what you're talking about! G-get the hell out of here! I'll kill you!" she managed to squeak, the fear taking over her vocal chords. She held the pistol at eye-level out in front of her, scanning for the owner of the voice.  
  
"~You can't kill me. But I, I can kill you. That, as well, is in your conflicting past. So come, young girl. Don't be stupid, you have not a choice.~"  
  
Keira lowered her gun slowly and reluctantly. "Sh-show yourself! I want to see you!" she yelled and was answered with a long, bone-chilling hiss.  
  
Instantly, the walls began to crawl with millions of Dark Eco snakes. Like leeches, they squeezed out of corners and furniture, and even out of the floor, covering every inch of Keira's apartment. A sickening sound of oozing and swarming snakes sounded from the whole room as the purplish black horde of snakes climbed and slithered over each other, fighting their way to Keira.  
  
Keira felt as if her senses were being strangled. She couldn't breathe, nor did she dare to, and her heart was beating so fast that it couldn't get blood to her head fast enough. Her entire body was shaking like a leaf in the wind as she held her hand up to her mouth in out-and-out disgust; just looking at the creatures made her feel like she was going to be ill. "STOP! GO THE HELL AWAY! Just GO AWAY!" Keira cried hysterically, backing up only to be greeted with another horde of snakes. "OH MY GOD THERE'S TOO MUCH! JUST STOP! NOW!" Keira hollered, tears now pouring down her paled cheeks in alarm.  
  
"~Ah, too many? Oh, but I am but just one~"  
  
Immediately, the many snakes slithered in unison to the center of the room, directly in front of Keira. Each serpent's body trickled down into a dark, ghastly liquid and morphed into one single snake, the new snake now taking on a more detailed look to it. Out of its mouth sprouted a whole set of razor sharp teeth. Keira now knew without a doubt that this was the snake from her nightmare, and began to wonder if the whole vision really was a dream at all.  
  
"What do you want with me!? Leave me alone!" Keira wailed ecstatically, her voice pained with panic and uncontrollable tears. But the creature showed no mercy, as it seemed to laugh, hissing evilly. Bubbles of Eco trilled through its ugly body as it slowly crept towards Keira. The green-haired woman tried to move back, but couldn't. Fear had taken her over.  
  
The serpent glided closer to Keira, slithering and oozing its way to her. It smelled her skin with a flicker of its forked tongue, Dark Eco now dripping manically from its jaws. Tiny beads of the Eco dripped onto Keira's skin, splattering with a singeing greenish burn on her paled flesh, but she barely flinched. The snake began to crawl, slinking up Keira's hand and wrapping its rope-like body around her right arm, rearing its head as it constricted its 'prey.'  
  
With a single, sharp tooth, it slit open her skin, releasing a trickling flow of crimson blood and earning a bone-chilling, painful gasp from the young woman. It burrowed its slim head into the wound it had just created on the flesh of Keira's humorous, sucking itself under her skin. Its tail disappeared into her body as the slender lump under the woman's skin began to move upwards across her shoulder and collarbone.  
  
Keira gagged as the creature slithered down her spine. It settled and coiled up right between her shoulder blades, remaining a spiral lump on her back. The wound that the serpent had created on her arm was already sealed again, but in its place there was an odd symbol embedded in her flesh. A skull with a hand of deathly claws pulling and digging at its scalp. Under the symbol was a single word in an unreadable tongue that looked similar to the Precursor language.  
  
When Keira ran her hand over the symbol, her whole body began to quiver like whole new force was controlling her. Then her eyebrows furrowed and she smile evilly, mindlessly muttering, "I will kill him. I will sacrifice."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Please review! You're probably all wondering what the heck this all meant, am I right? Or maybe you are getting the little clues. If you're not, that's okay, it's not supposed to be obvious yet. XD *goes off singing about cows and Orlando Bloom*  
  
Yakkow: Uhh. Moo. Please review!! Reviews make captain happy! Happy captain=less push ups and laps around Haven City for the yakkows! Meanwhile, I'll tell her to start working on the next chapter! Toodlesmoo! 


	3. Assault

A/N: Hey look! I didn't die! Yeah, I got around to writing this chapter, FINALLY. Things just got all mumble jumbled with homework and stuff, with minor writer's block as well as idea overload on top of it. @.@ Well, actually, it was written quite a few times, but I messed up and had to re- write it like, umpteen times XD. Phhwwee!! I'm glad I just got it done, because my mind just needs to write the next chapters before what is left explodes!! Thank you, all of you, for your reviews! You guys seriously make my day with every little note! *teardrop* I shall go cry in happiness!! Once again, please review with suggestions, comments, and all of that great stuff! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!! =D  
  
P.S.- How long should my chapters be?? o.O  
  
P.S.S- Thank you sooo much for the person who told me about humorous and humerus! That was driving me crazy because I couldn't figure out how to spell it! XD *bows*  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~*~*~  
  
-Jak and Daxter: Innocent Betrayal-  
  
Chapter Three: A Returning Assault  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ashelin sighed contentedly as she straightened a stack of government- related papers on her office desk. Her face seemed rather calm, a bit unusual for the high-strung fighter woman that she was, and her cheeks seemed to have a warm, reddish glow about them that matched her scarlet hair. It could've been the bright colors of the new governor's office, which was basically a medley of warm, crimson reds, from the furniture to the walls, but to Torn it didn't matter. All that mattered to him was that childish, somewhat seductive grin that curled from her full, ruby lips.  
  
"Well, that didn't take too long did it?" she sighed as she signed her signature on the final paper of the stack of twenty-odd sheets, permitting the joining of the Underground and the Krimzon Guard into one, single security force. The Underground, which would be officially led by 'Commander' Torn himself, would deal more with undercover work and whatnot, while the Krimzon Guard would be like a civilian protector squad and militia team if conflicts were to ever arise, which was quite likely for the sprouting city.  
  
Torn cocked his head at Ashelin's statement, as well as her dumbfounding beauty. "Too long? Ash, it's after midnight! We could've been done far earlier if you had been on time," he stated evenly in his normal, raspy voice, but he seemed to have a bit of an affectionate undertone as he spoke. "Where were you anyway?" he added questioningly.  
  
Ashelin paused as her narrow green eyes slowly rose from the documents to meet Torn's. "Oh, well you knew that I was telling our friends about the holiday dinner plans, correct?" she asked as she laid the pen she had previously used on the red-toned wooden desk.  
  
Torn nodded and grunted a sort of 'go on' sound from his throat.  
  
"Well, there was a bit of an accident at the Naughty Ottsel," Ashelin continued, sounding somewhat concerned. "Keira passed out cold, and the whole lot of us at the bar figured it was because she had walked in that blizzard out there to the saloon from the race garage. Or we hope that's why anyway."  
  
Torn's eyes widened. "You made her walk to the Ottsel from the stadium?! I told you that is wasn't necessary to close the airways, Ashelin. Look, now someone's health could be in danger!"  
  
"Don't argue my decisions, Torn. If we had left the airways open, countless accidents and breakdowns could've occurred! And I'm sure Keira knows the risks of using zoomers in the snow. People could've died," Ashelin explained with a bit of frustration in her voice. "You know as well as I do that it was for the good of the city to close the airways down."  
  
Torn sighed a fake defeat, deciding not to push the issue any further as Ashelin's eyes seemed to relax in the sudden silence. "Do you know how Keira is now?" he asked, attempting to change the subject. He leaned forward in the velvet red seat in front of Ashelin's desk and clasped his hands together in front of him, fidgeting with the faded, fingerless black gloves around his palms.  
  
"She's at her apartment now. Jak was with her last, from what I know, and she is conscious again. But he's probably left her to rest," Ashelin said as she slouched back in her tall-backed chair, leaning her dread- locked head on its wooden back.  
  
"Oh," Torn said plainly. He stifled a yawn as his vision slipped to the window behind Ashelin. The snowflakes were still steadily falling from the heavens, glazing the night-ridden city in yet another coat of ice.  
  
Ashelin noticed that Torn had begun to stare off, and following his gaze, her eyes were greeted with the wintry scene that was Haven City as she had rarely seen it. It was so serene and calm, and had a prominent bliss that couldn't be overlooked by even the most melancholy. "It's so beautiful," Ashelin muttered, adding uneasily, "the way this city has changed since. . . since my father died."  
  
Torn's gaze now switched back to Ashelin, his usually solemn face holding a flash of discomfort for the governor. "Ashelin, it's okay to miss him. He was your father," Torn admitted as he reached out his hand to Ashelin's.  
  
Ashelin jumped a little as his unexpected contact; it wasn't normal that Torn had so much compassion. But she soon relaxed under his soft touch and gripped his hand back. "I don't miss him, though. He wasn't a father. He was a tyrant. If he could, he'd probably bring this city to Hell with him and laugh as he watched the innocent people burn," Ashelin said as she traced Torn's hand with her forefinger. "He shouldn't have been the one to govern this city."  
  
Torn's features relaxed even more as he brought her hand up to his eye level, cradling it with both hands in a strong but gentle clutch. "But you are the one to govern this city," Torn whispered into the top of Ashelin's palm, gingerly leaning down to press his pale lips against her soft hand. Ashelin's eyes widened but she made no protest at Torn's sudden actions. It was actually kind of relieving.  
  
"If there's anyone that was meant to rule this city, it's you Ash. It takes a lot to be strong but still compassionate of the citizens, but you seem damn well capable of it," Torn continued as he lowered Ashelin's hand to her desk. Ashelin sighed a drawn out sigh.  
  
"But ya know," Torn started again, but his tone of voice was now sounding more playful than sincere and a grin was twitching at his features, "you do get all pissed and defensive when someone challenges you. Feisty."  
  
Ashelin rolled her eyes. "I do not! Shut up!" she growled as the tips of her ears began to brighten in an embarrassed shade of red, which contrasted with the dark shade of her tattoos.  
  
"See? See? You're doing it right now!" Torn laughed as Ashelin started out of her chair and around the desk. She had her teeth gritted as she moved towards the man, hand stiffening like she was about to bitch-slap him, although she knew she wouldn't. But before Ashelin could even lay a finger on him, Torn leapt out of his chair and gently seized Ashelin by her shoulders.  
  
"But ya know what else? I like that in a woman," Torn grunted. Ashelin stared up at him, her head tilted. He raised a single brow, as did she.  
  
"Do you now?" Ashelin cooed in a mysterious, low-keyed tone of voice. Torn nodded suavely. The governor's lips once again curled into that playfully malicious grin that Torn seemed to fancy so much, and without knowing, the pair slowly drifted closer, lips parting. Torn's hands moved down towards Ashelin's hips, and her hands gently embraced his neck, inching ever closer. Torn locked his silver blue eyes with Ashelin's mysterious green ones, and they could tell that destiny had planned for them an astonishing kiss. But before their lips could meet there was a gruff and pained voice gasping at the door.  
  
"G-Governor Ashelin! Governor A-Ashelin!" the clearly male voice wailed with panic, wheezing for breath in between his words.  
  
Ashelin's eyes widened as she abruptly let go of Torn, leaving him to watch on in puzzlement as she bounded towards the large double doors that were the entrance to her office. The man sounded urgent, and apparently viciously hurt. In an instant she had unlatched the doors, swinging them wide open.  
  
A young man, around twenty or so and decked in heavy Krimzon Guard armor, stumbled into the room. He promptly collapsed in a breathless heap in front of Ashelin's feet with a painful clatter. His bulky uniform was scratched, dented, and torn in multiple places, the obvious signs of a dangerous battle.  
  
Ashelin gasped as she kneeled down next to the man, fear pervading her mind as she imagined what could've happened to this young man. Torn immediately bolted to the man's nearly lifeless body, his forehead crinkling with concern as he quickly looked the Guard over.  
  
"We have to loosen his helmet. He can't breathe easily in that thing," Torn ordered with a tone of experience. Ashelin nodded and hastily unlatched the buckle under the man's neck. Instantly, a warm fluid that Ashelin hadn't noticed before under the man's massive uniform began to trickle onto her hands. Its sticky thickness made her wince, and as she quickly shot a glance down at her hands, the red substance was without doubt what she had feared.  
  
Blood.  
  
The man's injuries were apparently worse than she had first presumed; his armor had covered most of his wounds, so his bruises and slices wouldn't be obvious at a glance. As Ashelin began to gingerly remove the man's mask, her eyes were greeted with a gruesome sight. His face was mauled and oozing with bright red blood, tender wounds gaping as beads of sweat stung his skin. His face muscles tensed, his eyes slightly opened, and although his breathing was quick and irregular, he seemed to welcome the fresh air.  
  
"G-G-Governor," the injured man mustered as he tried to focus his vision on Ashelin. He took another painful breath. "Ma'am, ma'am I h-have something to report."  
  
Ashelin swallowed hard. "What happened?" she asked shakily as the man's mournful brown eyes struggled to stay open, the pure burden of breathing making him see double.  
  
The man heaved another breath, but suddenly began to cough violently, blood beginning to secrete from the corners of his mouth. His face began to pale; coughing took more strength than he had.  
  
Torn growled under his breath before he leaned in next to Ashelin. "Tell us!" he snapped, but not too loudly. Ashelin shot him a glare to be patient, but it wasn't long before the man came to.  
  
The man wheezed in another breath, striving to suppress his coughing. "M- Metal Heads," he whispered weakly, and though he seemed to have more to tell, his last strand of energy was spent. His eyes rolled back into his head and his frame relaxed, the air quenching his lungs for one final time.  
  
~*~  
  
The room above the race garage was completely dark as if the area alone was so eerie that it scared even light away. Even the bright, radiant moonlight that reflected off the pure white snow failed to seep its way to break through the shadows, but although the room seemed lifeless, a young woman still dwindled in its deep, haunting depths. Her silhouette, darker than the surrounding shadows, was curvy and womanly, distinctively Keira's. But an odd aura of death seemed to radiate from her trance-like posture.  
  
"You can't," she whispered into the cold air in her apartment. "You can't make me kill." She could feel the area under her eyes growing damp, tears aching to stream down her paling face. But she wouldn't let them. "You can't make me do anything at all. You can't, you can't," she repeated over and over, each time growing quieter until her voice was merely a whisper. As she fell silent, a gust blew through her room, though a window was not open.  
  
The piercing cold air whirled past the tips of her elfish ears, and deep within her mind she could her a deep, rasping, and menacing laugh, almost intimidating her to do what she whished not to think about.  
  
"I SAID YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING, GODDAMMIT!" Keira yelled at the sound of the demented chuckle, cutting off its evil cackle, but when she fell quiet to see if her command had done anything the room was as silent as the grave.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?! What do you want with me?!" her voice was hysterical as she cried out into the emptiness. "Aren't you listening? Why won't you answer?" she asked quietly.  
  
The parasite in her back slithered slightly, causing Keira's face to twist in an expression of pain.  
  
"This is what you want, isn't it. To just keep torturing me until I eventually give up and let you take over all of me?" Keira cried. "I don't even know what the hell you are, and I don't know what you want me for!"  
  
"~Stupid girl. Listen, and you will know. They are waiting for you. They are waiting for us. Though you do not know it, you have called them here~"  
  
Keira's eyes widened. She had wanted the voice to answer her, but hadn't expected it to. In fact, she prayed that all of this was just a dream. After all, she was exhausted, and was most likely not in her right mind. Besides, what the voice had said made no sense at all. "B-but, the killing, why do you make me want to, to kill?! And-and, who, and what?!" Keira's voice was humble and quiet now, but panic was all too obvious in her usually, and uniquely cheerful voice.  
  
"~Those who ask are thirsty for information, no? But just looked around you. Look at yourself. You see no change. But soon, yes, in given time~"  
  
Keira recognized a new emotion in this mysterious voice that made her feel at ease, if only the slightest bit. But of course, she wasn't stupid and could tell that it was all an act. Evil had no compassion. Evil never had compassion. And this fact could not be proven incorrect.  
  
The insignia on her arm burned slightly, causing her eyes to gaze to the area on her humerus where it was located. Though it was very dark in the room, Keira could almost make out the glowing borders of the skull and claw, as well as the strange words. Confusion forced a sigh out of Keira, as she began to ask, "B-but I still know nothing about this---"  
  
"~Ask no more questions. They will soon be answered. But you are tired, young one. So rest. But promise me you will tell no one. No one can know. Not even Jak~"  
  
Keira looked taken aback. "How did you know about Jak!?!?" she asked, a bit frightened of the answer, but curious nonetheless. The voice did not answer.  
  
Keira would've begun nagging the voice for an answer, not because she was particularly interested in knowing, but because she was scared out of her wits and didn't want to be left without answers. But as if the ability to stay awake was out of her control, the young woman's eyes fell shut as sleep called for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Jak was tense as he lowered his single-seat zoomer towards his dilapidated house in the slums, his breath turning to freezing steam as he huffed in discontent. He could've had a mansion with his newfound fame as a hero and relations with the government, but he seemed quite content living in the ramshackle shed of a home. Besides that, it was the closest shack to the race garage, since the area between Mar Memorial Stadium and the slums wasn't a housing district, so Jak had quite easy access to Keira.  
  
Daxter sighed a deep sigh and stood up erect on Jak's shoulder, the zoomer near to pulling to a complete stop. "Ahhh, home sweet"-the ottsel paused and strained his eyes to make out a tall, dark figure in front of the house- "WHO IN THE NAME OF PRECURSORS IS THAT?!" Indeed, there was a dark form in front of the house, and seemed quite suspicious as he lurked near the windows.  
  
"I'd like to know that myself," Jak muttered under his breath, seemingly quite angry. The silhouette of the man was tall, with broad shoulders and perfect posture, but he was a bit on the lanky side besides that. The man was peering into the dark windows of Jak and Daxter's hut, and Jak's eyes narrowed as he wondered what this peculiar man was doing.  
  
Jak leapt off his zoomer, feet falling without sound in the frozen snow as Daxter cowered behind him. "Yo, you!" Jak said in a deep, threatening voice. "What the hell are you doing in front of my house?"  
  
The man's pointy ears perked up slightly, though he did not bother to look at the brawny green-haired elf behind him. "Can I help you?" the man asked sarcastically, still not revealing his face or identity to Jak or Daxter.  
  
"Help me? You playing smart with me, ya son of a bitch?!" Jak snapped hotly as he made a reach for the man's shoulder, but was abruptly stopped by a pair of ottsel paws. "Daxter . . . " Jak muttered furiously under his breath, casting a dark glare at his rodent friend, who hung with his hind- paws dangling from Jak's arm.  
  
Daxter just looked at Jak with a face that seemed to ask what the blonde elf was thinking. "Jak, chill a'ight? We dunno what this guys up to!" the ottsel whispered, a bit taken aback by Jak's sudden irrational behavior. Jak just furrowed his eyebrows at Dax, completely disregarding his-for once- wise words. Daxter rolled his eyes and plopped back down into the snow.  
  
The man craned his neck slightly, the profile of his face now visible to the pair awaiting his explanation. "Listen to the squirrel, pal. He might be of value now and then," the man's voice was full, rich, and regal, much contrasting with his rather scrawny build. He turned around in a full circle, finally revealing his face to Jak and the ottsel.  
  
The man's eyes were a rich blue, seeming so kindhearted that it would be hard to believe he was up to anything sinister. His face was in between long and round, pointing out to a full chin with a neatly groomed, blondish goatee, the same color as his eyebrows, but darker than his blonde hair. It turned out that what Jak and Daxter had presumed to be broad shoulders on the man were actually silver shoulder plates, and the boys were a bit surprised to see bulky muscled arms under the plates. A long, earth brown tunic decked the man's torso, and a shoulder bag slanted diagonally to his right hip, parallel with pale tan baggy pants that covered the man's long legs. Black boots adorned his feet, and a long black overcoat finished off his outfit.  
  
"I was just wandering by to check out the houses in this run down part of the city," the man admitted, not fazed by Jak's aggressive snarl. He was certainly not the kind of man to give into intimidations. He raised a moderately bushy eyebrow at Jak, which seemed to tease the hero's temper even further. "I hope your new governor is doing something about this, -poverty- in Haven. Ashelin, is it? And I wonder how she's handling the Metal Head situation," the man inquired as he fiddled with a pair of dark brown, fingerless gloves.  
  
"Ashelin is a good governor, to your information," Jak muttered, "and she is working her ass off for this city. The Metal Heads are gone now anyway, they don't have a leader! Now if you don't mind I would like you to get the hell away from my house!" Jak made a lunge for his front door, assuming that the man wouldn't budge and he'd have to put up a fight. But the man moved quite willingly as Jak ripped open his door.  
  
The man sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. "As you wish. Wouldn't want to cause any trouble, being so close to the holidays. Besides, it's below freezing and two after midnight. I can tell you've been through a lot today. G'night," the man said. Jak just stared on with a 'what the hell?' expression at the man's sudden change of attitude. But the man just turned on heel with his hands in his overcoat, casting a warm, but surprisingly authentic smile at Jak. For some odd reason, it was as if the man had just found what he was looking for.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hoo boy, I know short chapter for having to wait so long. Like I said, things got jumbled up after the holidays. I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner! Until then, please review with thoughts, suggestions, whatnot and etc.! 


End file.
